steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odcinek 1 Obietnica
'Fabuła' Cudowny poranek nad małym miasteczkiem Afreeza. Octavia dopiero co otwarła swe oczy, a już nad jej łóżkiem schylała się Perła. Dzień dobry Octavia. Jak Ci się spało? - powiedziała Fioletowa Perła. - Bardzo dobrze. Koral zrobił śniadanie jak mniemam? - powiedziała Octavia po czym ziewnęła Po czym to poznałaś? Po smrodzie czy po mojej obecności tutaj? - obydwie się zaśmiały - a tak na serio Koral zaraz spali nam dom więc... Muszę się spieszyć. Ok. A co z Cymofanem? - spytała się Octavia. Pewnie nie wyszła jeszcze z tego co wy nazywacie wanna - pobiegła szybko do kuchni - do zoba... Koral co ty zrobiłeś!! W międzyczasie dziewczyna wyciągnęła z szafy swój codzienny niebieski golfik w kropki, zieloną spódnicę i te same co zawsze niebieskie kropkowane kalosze. Idąc w stronę łazienki zobaczyła swego kumpla Korala walczącego z palącym się stołem. Nie zapominajmy o Fioletowej Perle lejącej wodę na zagrożenie. Octavia weszła do łazienki, gdzie było czuć zapach cytrusów. - Cymofan. No kto by się spodziewał. Ile już tak tu siedzisz w tej wannie? Cymofan udała zaskoczoną i podniosła nogę. - O proszę. No kogo moje piękne oczka widzą? Octi. Dziś wcześniej wstałaś. Myślałam, że pośpisz jeszcze godzinkę albo dwie - obmyła sobie nogę - kiedy wchodziłam do tej oazy Koral spał, a księżyc był u góry. Mmm słodko. Tyle lat już żyje we wszechświecie i nie doznawałam jeszcze takiej... rozkoszy. - Cymofan położyła się. - Ach... Octavia westchnęła i podeszła do umywalki. - Wiesz, że dziś to ty mnie uczysz jak lewitować - nabrała pastę na szczoteczkę - bez wymówek - zaczęła myć zęby Och... To dzisiaj?!! - Cymofan wstała, wytarła się ręcznikiem i rozpuściła swe gęste długie włosy - naprawdę? Skarbie Ty mój najdroższy, ale czemu ja? A Perełka? Ona... Też umie lewitować - wyszła z wanny, po czym za pomocą klejnotów założyła na siebie kombinezon i kozaki - a ja? Octavia wypluła resztki pasty - Jesteś kunkfatorką. Czy jakoś tak to szło. Zawsze musisz znaleźć wymówkę na wszystko.Przekładałaś to już z ponad 2 miesiące - zaczęła czesać włosy - za bardzo jesteś leniwa. Choć ten jeden jedyny raz bądź miła i dotrzymaj obietnicy. - Och no dobrze - Cymofan dzięki klejnotom założyła żółte okulary - tak więc ubierz się i lecimy. - Bez śniadania? - Jak masz ochotę na poranny węgielek w sosie z sadzy to smacznego. Octavia jednak poszła z przyjaciółką. Olbrzymka aktywowała wejście do swojego pokoju i razem weszły do środka. Przepełniony był lustrami przy ścianach i bardzo mocno świecącymi odłamki szkła na samej górze. Świeciły na żółto. Przechodziły przez kryształowy wąski chodnik. Po jego bokach były baseny głębokie na 10 metrów. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak kopuła. Droga prowadziła do portalu który znajdował się na samym środku. Cymofan szła dumnym krokiem i przeszła przez wodę do lustra. Octavia zatrzymała się patrząc co klejnot robi. - Co ty robisz? - Jak to co? Patrzę czy dobrze wyglądam. No dobrze. Trzy piękne pomarańczowe oczka są, miodowa cera bez zmian jest, klejnot jeden klejnot drugi jest, biały kombinezon do połowy uda jest, długie białe kozaki są, romby na ubraniach są i jeszcze bujna, żółta ,zakręcona i długa grzywna jest. Ok. Możemy iść. Weszły obydwie na portal. Przeniosło je aż na drugą stronę globu. Były na wielkich wzgórzach. Słońce zachodziło. - No dobrze Octavia. Choć tu na skałę - siadła na głazie - powiem ci co musisz zrobić aby móc lewitować. Octavia siadła obok przyjaciółki. - Medytacja jest wręcz podstawą do tej zdolności. Zamknij oczy i zapomnij o wszystkich problemach weź głęboki oddech i wypuść powietrze spokojnie. Jeśli będziesz tak długo medytować tym samym twój klejnot zaakceptuje twój spokój i pozwoli Ci się wznieść w przestworza. - A jak długo muszę medytować? - Zobaczysz w najbliższym czasie - pogłaskała ją po głowie uśmiechając się - masz szczęście bo topazy szybko opanowują te zdolność. Przykładowo ja musiałam odnaleźć spokój ducha przez ponad 50 lat. I proszę - skoczyła z klifu. - Cymofan!!! Klejnot wznosił się nad wodą lecąc cały czas prosto. Potem skręciła w prawo i leciała coraz wyżej z zawrotną prędkością. A na sam koniec delikatnie opadła na platformę portalu. - A teraz moja droga zostawiam Cię abyś i ty mogła lewitować. Ciao! - teleportowała się do domu. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Postanowiła skupić się na medytowaniu. W tym samym czasie Fioletowa Perła i Koral uprzątnęli kuchnie. Było trochę ciężko przez rękę Korala, ale udało się. - Koral powiedz mi co ci na gwiazdy strzeliło do głowy aby robić śniadanie bez żadnych umiejętności gastronomicznych? - wzięła talerz i kubek - mogłeś doprowadzić do tragedii. Dobrze, że zareagowałam w ostatniej chwili. - Przepraszam. Chciałem chociaż ten jeden jedyny raz coś dla niej zrobić. Wiem, że jestem niski, mam zmutowaną rękę i jestem trochę nierozgarnięty. Ale to nie znaczy, że mam tylko patrzeć jak ona się rozwija i staje się z dnia na dzień taka jak my. Fioletowa Perła zaczęła kroić warzywa. - Wiem, że z tym Ci ciężko Koral. Niestety twój defekt z przeszłości jest zbyt niebezpieczny dla Octavii - zaczęła robić ciasto naleśnikowe - zrozum. Tylko ja i Cymofan jesteśmy w stanie ją wychować. Ty możesz tylko walczyć w jej obronie. Pamiętasz jak 3 lata temu o mało co jej nie zabiłeś? - wyciągnęła patelnie i olej - albo jak wtedy jeszcze chwila i miałaby ostrze twojego toporu w gardle? Zostaw opiekę nad Octavią nam Koral. Klejnot nie wytrzymał. Rzucił krzesłem o ścianę i aktywował wejście do swojego pokoju. Wchodząc do niego był bardzo zły. Perła nie chciała zranić przyjaciela. Niestety nie potrafiła w inny sposób mu tego przekazać. Poprawiła purpurową grzywkę i zaczynała smażyć naleśniki. Cymofan wróciła z powrotem do domu. - Cześć Perełka. Musze lecieć na mi... - zobaczyła rozwalone krzesło - Perła znowu to samo. Nie potrafisz normalnie z nim porozmawiać? Czy zawsze jak mnie nie ma to musicie się kłócić? - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - położyła pierwszego naleśnika na talerzu - a gdzie Octavia? - Została na wzgórzach - stanęła na platformie w salonie - i radzę Ci jej nie przeszkadzać. Medytuje - Cymofan teleportowała się. Fioletowa Perła przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. Po chwili upuściła talerz na podłogę - Wzgórza? Octttavvvia? - zemdlała Otwarły się drzwi do pokoju Korala. - A zapomniałem o... - zauważył nieprzytomną Perłę - O szlak. Echh..... - Koral wyłączył palnik pod patelnią, zabrał klejnot na ramię i jedną ręką położył klejnot na krześle - Perła!!!! Perła!!!! - wymachiwała zarośniętym toporem i zdrową ręką - hmmm... A bingo! Perła! Octavia poszła na misje z Cymofan! Bez kasku i ochraniaczy! A ja chce nam zrobić obiad! Dokładnie nadziewany indyk! Fioletowa Perła zbudziła się.- Co?... Bez... kasku!...Cymofan! Octavia! - wstała zdenerwowana - gdzie one są?????!!! - złapała Korala za ramiona i potrząsała nim - no gdzie!!!! Koral wzruszył ramionami - No tak!!! Wzgórza!!! Ale portal ma tylko Cymofan do takich miejsc - FP puściła klejnot i zaczęła chodzić w te i we w te - biedna Octavia. Pewnie jest teraz głodna, zmarznięta i bezbronna. A ja jako jej opiekunka nie mogę jej ochronić. Co ze mnie za mat... To znaczy opiekunka!! - siadła w kącie i szlochała - Ech... - Koral wstał i poszedł na portal. Później teleportował się do Cymofan. Na miejscu Cymofan walczyła z kosmicznymi stonogami. - O cześć Koral! Mógłbyś mi trochę pomóc z tymi gadzinami? - uderzyła stonogę kiścieniem. - Ja tu w innej sprawie ale dobra - Koral przepołowił na pół szkodnika. - Niech no zgadnę. Perła? - Dokładnie! - Koral wziął 5 na raz - znowu martwi się o Octavie! Dziewczyna ma 17 lat, a ona dalej ją momentami traktuje jak dziecko! - Znając los przejdzie jej - Cymofan zabiła ostatnią stonogę. - znam Octi. Umie stworzyć bańkę więc ma schronienie, zawsze chodzi w swetrach, potrafi bardzo dobrze się zachować w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Na moje obcasy patrz! - wskazała palcem na gigantyczną stonogą matkę - to co? Koral uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową patrząc na klejnot. Po drugiej stronie globu była północ. Octavia niezwykle skupiła się na medytacji. Tak bardzo że nie zauważyła zbliżających się księżycowych kojotów. Było ich 5. Zagrożenie zbliżało się w każdej chwili. Wiejący wiatr, księżyc w pełni. Idealne warunki dla tych drapieżników. Wtem jeden z nich skoczył w kierunku Octavii. W ostatniej chwili wytworzyła wokół siebie bańkę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się. Kojoty mogły tylko poślizgać się po powierzchni bańki. Tak do samego rana. W Afreezie zachodziło powoli słońce. Koral i Cymofan wrócili z misji wyczerpani. - Wróciliśmy! Nie uwierzysz Perła jaką... FP nadbiegła bardzo szybko i złapała Cymofan za ramiona potrząsając. - Otwieraj te drzwi!!!!! Octavia mnie potrzebuje!!!!! Ona mnie potrzebuje!!!! - Perła! - zdjęła jej dłonie ze swych ramion - spokojnie. Octavia jest bezpieczna. Wyślemy jej tylko coś do picia i jedzenia. Koral wyślij klejnot do świątyni. Ja zajmę się posiłkiem. A Ty Perła weź kilka głębokich wdechów i pomyśl o miłych rzeczach. Dobrze? - Dobrze... - otarła łzy Koral wysłał klejnot, a Cymofan zrobiła 5 kanapek i spakowała je w folię. Później zbańkowała je i wysłała do Octavi wraz z butelką wody. - No i po kłopocie. Będzie to u niej za jakiś... tydzień. - Tydzień??!! - FP ponownie zemdlała. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05